Ciclo di vita
by Estrella Blank
Summary: La vida de Augusta Longbottom, de su infancia a su vejez. Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Infanzia

_Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Tema:** Las 4 Etapas de la Vida Humana: Infancia, Juventud, Madurez y Vejez

 **Personaje elegido:** Augusta Longbottom

 _Gracias a **MrsDarfoy** por haber sido mi beta una vez mas en estos escritos, eres un amor. _

* * *

**INFANZIA**

* * *

::

Augusta caminaba al lado de su madre, tratando de imitar sus movimientos y seguir cada una de las indicaciones que le diera antes de salir de casa.

«Una señorita no corre, da pasos más largos o, en todo caso, el caballero es quien la debe esperar».

Se detuvieron frente a un grupo de damas, amigas de la familia. Se quedó de pie esperando a las presentaciones, con la espalda recta y sus pequeñas manos rozando el encaje de su vestido.

—Ella es mi querida hija, Augusta Cosgrove.

Al escuchar la voz de su madre ella asintió e hizo un grácil saludo hacia las damas. Escuchó los halagos hacia sus modales y su buena presencia; el orgullo era palpable en la voz de su madre. Augusta no podía sentirse más dichosa.

—Terminando el verano Augusta asistirá a Hogwarts.

—Que rápido ha pasado el tiempo, precisamente el año anterior hemos despedido a Connelly en el andén. —La voz de una de las damas se escuchó entre el resto—. Podemos acordar la hora y dejar que mi hijo acompañe a Augusta en su primer viaje; si le parece apropiado, por supuesto, Alianne.

Augusta levantó el rostro con curiosidad para ver a su madre que asentía cortésmente a su interlocutora.

—Por supuesto, querida. Envíame una lechuza para acordar la hora. Me sentiré más tranquila sabiendo que mi hija tendrá un conocido en su primer día.

La pequeña sólo escuchaba la plática de las señoras, amigas de su madre, atenta a cada uno de los gestos y cuidando de sostener correctamente su taza de té, evitando dejar migajas de las pastas en sus labios y acomodando cuidadosamente el rizo rebelde que escapaba de su peinado.

—Será una joven muy atractiva, Alianne. —Fue ahora una dama castaña quien se dirigió a su madre, pero viéndola a ella con una discreta sonrisa—.Espero que logren concretar un buen matrimonio para ella.

Esas palabras descolocaron un poco a Augusta, haciendo que viera de reojo a su madre un tanto apenada, sin saber si debía decir algo o no, pero fue su madre quien con cortesía respondió:

—Estoy segura de que mi hija sabrá elegir a un adecuado caballero para que la corteje, más, aún es pronto para hablar de ello, querida Marlenney.

Con esas palabras el tema fue dado por finalizado. Terminada la hora del té, Augusta y su madre se retiraron a su hogar.

—Hay algo que inquieta tu mente, mi niña.

Augusta levantó la vista hacia su madre dejando que fuera ella quien retirara su abrigo de sus hombros, dándoselo a su padre.

—¿Cómo sabré con quién casarme? —preguntó un tanto mortificada. Observó cómo sus padres intercambiaron una mirada para volver su atención a ella, siendo su padre ahora quien le hablaba.

—Vaya, es algo que no me esperaba oír hasta dentro de unos… ocho tal vez diez años.

Ella no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la cara que hacía su padre, como si el mortificado fuera él ahora. Su madre al contrario les observaba con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios mientras se dirigían hacia el salón. Tomó asiento al lado de su madre, sintiendo como acariciaba su cabello con suavidad, su padre sentado en el reposabrazos del sillón.

—Escucha las palabras de tu padre, mi niña. —Ambrose hizo una pausa hasta obtener la atención de su hija—.Tienes once maravillosos años, tu madre y sus amigas pueden hablar de bodas, yo hablar de negocios y dinero. Pero tú, hija mía, sólo debes pensar en tus amigas, en ese lindo gato que deseas como mascota, en lo maravilloso que será Hogwarts o las túnicas que seguramente compraré para ti.

Augusta le escuchaba con atención, sintiendo como cualquier preocupación se esfumaba con las palabras de su padre. Toda responsabilidad dejada de lado siendo sustituida por la emoción de una nueva experiencia.

—Claro está también, que no debes olvidar los modales que te hemos inculcado, siempre como una señorita, Augusta. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, madre. Gracias, padre. —Y con renovados ánimos se puso de pie, dándole un beso a cada uno de sus progenitores—. Iré a cambiarme para la cena.

Justo antes de abandonar la habitación logró escuchar la voz de su padre hablarle, ahora sentado al lado de su madre.

—Augusta, debes disfrutar tu infancia mientras dure; ya llegará tu momento de ser mayor. Mientras tanto, deja a los adultos preocuparse de lo demás.

Observando el guiño de su padre y la dulce sonrisa de su madre, Augusta se sintió feliz y agradecida de tener unos padres como los suyos.

::

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Hola una vez mas, aquí he traído una historia para el reto de aniversario y he decidido elegir a Augusta, ya que es un personaje mayor le ha de haber tocado vivir muchas cosas._

 _ ****** Quisiera aclarar, que como es un fic de un reto y cuatro personas podían elegir la misma temática podría haber similitudes con alguno, ya que precisamente se trata de mostrar las cuatro etapas de sus vidas, cualquier similitud con algún otro, es por ese motivo, y también el ambiente en el que el personaje que crecido. Bueno sin mas me despido, gracias por leer._


	2. Gioventù

Un agradecimiento en especial a las chicas del whats Druida, Nasuasda, etc.) que estuvieron dando consejo sobre que nombre pegaba mas para el futuro esposo de Augusta, son un amor!

* * *

 **GIOVENTÙ**

* * *

 **::**

«Calma, Augusta. Calma, una señorita no se altera y mucho menos hace un escándalo en público». Es el consejo que se daba a sí misma cerrando los ojos y tratando de no gritarle al imbécil que se disculpa frente a ella.

—Augusta, sólo ha sido una broma, no es para reaccionar de esta manera.

—Vámonos antes de que te maldigan, Ernest.

Augusta podía imaginar a los amigos de Longbottom jalándole para alejarlo de ella. Más les valía que así fuera, que no quisiera hacer escándalo no era garantía de que mantuviera su varita guardada y sin usar.

—Augusta, lo siento. En verdad lo siento, solo era un juego.

La voz de Longbottom se escuchaba realmente apenada. Podía imaginar sus ojos de puffskein abandonado, pero estaba tan molesta que no sintió lástima por él. Fue él en primer lugar quien la agredió y avergonzó de esa manera metiendo ese bicho en su bolso.

—Largo, Longbottom. O no respondo.

Sólo abrió los ojos cuando sintió el toque de Liliane en su brazo.

—Ya se han ido, Augusta. Anda, vámonos a la sala común a dejar las cosas y bajar a comer.

Ella simplemente asintió, dejando que su amiga fuera quien cargara su bolso, al cual veía de reojo de vez en cuando.

::

Augusta caminaba sola por el pasillo con los libros en mano y su bolso colgando de uno de sus hombros, ya habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente con Longbottom y lo había estado evitando desde entonces. Aunque al parecer su suerte acababa de terminarse en ese momento.

—Espera, Augusta.

—No te permito que me hables por mi nombre, Longbottom.

Los pasos del chico se escuchaban resonar por el pasillo dándole alcance, logrando escuchar su respiración agitada.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento, Cosgrove. ¿Puedes detenerte un momento? ¿Por favor?

Ella simplemente tomó un poco de aire para calmarse y detener su andar, dejando que se colocara frente a ella. Pudo observar su cabello revuelto y la corbata desaliñada, así como las mejillas encendidas por la carrera, o eso parecía.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Habla que tengo prisa.

Le miró fijamente, viendo como al parecer él no lograba sostenerle la mirada, sus orejas parecían enrojecer cada vez más, causándole algo de gracia el poner en aprietos a su compañero de escuela.

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando. ¿O acaso te ha comido la lengua el jerbo?

—Lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento, Augu… Cosgrove. Sólo quería llamar tu atención un momento.

Augusta negó al escuchar cómo se corregía al momento de llamarla, y le escuchó con atención. Después de todo, el coraje ya había pasado.

—Mi atención, ¿Y para que la quieres?

Podía ver la frustración en sus facciones al no ser capaz, al parecer, de decir lo que pensaba. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Ernest se adelantó.

—Quiero cortejarte. Pero tú no me prestas atención. Bueno, sí… Pero solo como a los demás. —Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo mientras desviaba la vista hacia otro lado para volver a verla—.Me gustas, y mucho. No debí hacer eso, lo lamento mucho, en verdad. Solo… Solo quería llamar tu atención.

De todo lo que pudo haber esperado eso era… bueno, eso jamás habría pasado por su cabeza. Augusta parpadeó un par de veces observando al joven frente a ella. Aun lo recordaba en la ceremonia de selección, sus mejillas rosadas y prominentes, esos dientes que sobresaliendo de su boca, la falta de equilibrio al caminar y el nerviosismo que mostraba en sus ojos.

Cuánto había cambiado en siete años, pero sin lugar a dudas era el mismo nerviosismo que en aquél entonces y eso le pareció… tierno. Así que decidió darle un respiro.

—No ha sido la mejor forma, te lo aseguro, Longbottom.

Negó un poco con la cabeza al ver que él la miraba nuevamente de esa manera. ¿Acaso ensayaría esa mirada?

—Eres sangre pura y por más atolondrado que llegues a ser, estoy segura de que sabes la etiqueta para… el cortejo.

Prácticamente fue testigo del cambio en las facciones del chico frente a ella y debía admitir que no estaba tan mal.

—Mas sin embargo, debes de ser consciente de que ello no implica que logres algo, Longbottom.

—Claro, lo sé, pero… ¡Es una oportunidad! Ya es algo.

Augusta estuvo a punto de perderse momentáneamente en la encantadora sonrisa de Ernest; desvió un poco la mirada y tomó control de sí misma una vez más.

—Bien, aclarado todo esto, te pediré de la forma más atenta que dejes de incomodarme.

Ernest asintió con una nueva chispa en los ojos que le hizo replantearse sobre la seriedad de sus palabras. «¡Por Merlín que ni me ¡conoce!».

—Augusta… ¿me permitirías ayudarte con tu bolso y libros?

Vaya que el chico no perdía tiempo. Pero siendo algo de beneficio para ella asintió, dejando que Ernest sujetara sus útiles para retomar el paso.

—Cierto, ¿podrías darme una pluma de faisán que tengo en mi bolso, por favor? —pidió tranquilamente, observando cómo su ¿pretendiente? comenzaba a buscar en el interior del bolso metiendo la mano, para después soltar un agudo grito sacándola con rapidez.

Augusta no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al ver la cara de dolor y sorpresa de Ernest al ver su mano y sacudirla para liberarse de la ratonera que lo tenía atrapado.

—Cuidado con la ratonera, suele haber roedores escurridizos, Longbottom.

::

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Como se darán cuenta, es poca la información que se tiene sobre el esposo de Augusta, pero ha sido ella quien ha tomado el apellido Longbottom, así que me he dado la libertad de inventar un nombre y hacer referencia al incidente del que se habla entre ellos y el motivo de que Augusta tenga una ratonera siempre en su bolso. _


	3. Maturità

Aquí con el siguiente capitulo, que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **MATURITÀ**

* * *

::

Augusta se despidió del medimago y esperó a que se retirar por la red Flu para regresar a su alcoba. Caminando pausadamente,viendo los retratos que adornaban su hogar se detuvo un momento y observó el retrato donde Ernest y ella posaban después de su boda. Varios años después de aquel día habían pasado, así como también algunos más desde que sus queridos Frank y Alice fueran atacados e internados en San Mungo. Sí, la vida les había dado muchos golpes con la guerra y parecía que esta vez le daría uno más.

—Ama Augusta, el Amo Ernest pregunta por usted.

La chillona voz de Sui, su elfa doméstica, la distrajo de sus recuerdos. Tomó un momento para recomponerse y asintió, haciendo que se retirara con un gesto de su mano.

—Ahora mismo voy con él.

Al llegar se quedó bajo el marco de la puerta, observando a quienes estaban dentro, sobre la cama. Ernest recargado en los almohadones quedando semisentado y Neville, de cinco años, sentado a su lado viendo con atención el libro que frente a ellos estaba.

—Es tu papá Frank, mi hijo. Te pareces tanto a tu padre, como él a mí.

Ella se permitió disfrutar del sonido de la voz de Ernest, tan masculina y con ese hablar calmado que daba tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que ella realmente necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Es hora de dejar descansar a tu abuelo, Neville. Sui estará esperándote en tu habitación para tu baño.

Pudo ver el inicio de un puchero, pero con alzar la ceja a modo de advertencia su nieto desistió, Ernest revolvió sus cabellos y ambos le vieron salir de la habitación hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—No deberías ser tan estricta con él, Augusta. Ya ha demostrado que la magia fluye dentro de él. —La miró de forma seria antes de continuar—.Aunque el método no haya sido ni por asomo el adecuado.

Augusta tuvo la decencia de desviar la mirada un tanto apenada, para después recomponerse y acercarse a la cama, con un pase de varita la puerta fue cerrada con seguro.

—Te encargaste de mostrarle tu inconformidad a Algie, querido.

Con alegría pudo ver esa chispa en sus ojos al recordar ese momento. Debía admitir que tal vez se extralimitaron un poco con ello.

—Dímelo, Augusta. ¿Cuánto?

Ella le miró mientras sostenía su mano, trató de hablar pero la voz parecía no querer salir de sus cuerdas vocales. Quiso mentir, pero esos ojos llenos de ternura no le creerían. Ernest siempre vio más allá de sus palabras.

—El medimago dice que es cuestión de días, un par de semanas si hay suerte.

—Lo lamento, querida. Ojalá puedas perdonarme algún día.

Augusta cerró los ojos al sentirlos acuosos; se negaba a que él la viera llorar en ese momento. Ella debía mantener la compostura.

—No tienes culpa de nada, tú no lo has pedido. No tengo nada que perdonarte.

Abrió los ojos al sentir la cálida mano en su mejilla, limpiando un par de lágrimas traicioneras. Ernest le sonreía, con sus dientes blancos y alineados y esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que le quitaban años a su rostro.

—Me temo, querida, que debo dejar que te hagas cargo de todo antes de tiempo. Desearía que las cosas no fueran así.

—No digas tonterías. Solo… no.

—Prométeme algo, Augusta. —La seriedad en sus palabras le hizo verle fijamente—. Prométeme que seguirás siendo mi verano, que cuando yo me haya ido, no te volverás frío invierno. Ellos te necesitan más que nunca.

Simplemente suspiró con cariño y sentimientos encontrados. Ernest jugaba con ella, llamándole _mi verano_ de forma cariñosa y _mi_ _invierno_ cuando la hacía enojar y trataba de calmar las cosas. Qué bellos tiempos aquellos.

—Haré lo que deba, Ernest. No volverán a tocar a nuestra familia, no mientras siga con vida.

::

Ernest falleció cinco días después. Mientras leía un cuento a Neville, poco a poco su voz se fue apagando, sin llegar a terminar la historia a su nieto. Cuando Augusta entró a la habitación tuvo que serenarse al ver al pequeño tratando de despertar a su abuelo.

Fue una ceremonia íntima, sus más allegados estuvieron presentes y Algie se encargó de los arreglos necesarios, dejando a Augusta la tarea de explicar al pequeño lo que ello significaba.

Esa noche, Augusta se permitió llorar. Lloró por la guerra que vivió, el miedo que sintió y no expresó. Lloró por la desgracia ocurrida a su hijo y nuera,quienes no reconocían a su propio hijo. Lloró por la pérdida de su compañero, su marido. Lloró también por su nieto, que crecería sin sus padres y sin el abuelo que tanto quería. Pero sobre todo, Augusta lloró por ella y el futuro incierto que se avecinaba, el cual no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella alguna vez soñó.

Al día siguiente, Augusta Longbottom salió de su habitación, con un encantamiento glamour cubriendo todo rastro de llanto, mostrándose fuerte y firme.

Tenía una familia que cuidar y un futuro para el cual prepararse.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Antes que nada, este capitulo me ha estrujado por tener que despedirme de Ernest. Algie es, en la wiki, hermano o hermano en ley de Augusta. Y bueno en los libros se hace referencia o Neville llega a decir que el vio morir a su abuelo mas no se dice de que manera, así que he decidido que fuera por enfermedad después de haber criado durante unos años a su nieto. Me inclino a que este factor y el de su hijo y nuera hace que la actitud de Augusta cambie y la veamos mas como en los libros después de este momento, tal vez no se ha convertido en invierno pero si en largo otoño. _

_**Ernest la llama verano ya que Augusta le sonaba a Agosto xD y es parte del verano, solo por aclarar._

 _Queda el ultimo!_


	4. Vecchiaia

El ultimo capitulo, gracias por lleer y a MrsDarfoy por ser mi hermosa beta.

* * *

 **VECCHIAIA**

* * *

 **::**

Augusta caminaba rápidamente, considerando su edad, por los pasillos de San Mungo. Había creído que, después de la guerra, las cosas tomarían el rumbo indicado. Su nieto, Neville, había seguido los pasos de sus padres (aunque por poco tiempo) al ser auror, sin embargo, su pasión fue encaminada a una profesión más estable y tranquila; Augusta debía admitir que eso le dio cierta paz a su corazón.

Pero ahora, su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez el motivo por el cual estaba entre esos pasillos una vez más. El mensaje había sido corto y no explicaba nada, simplemente un «Ven a San Mungo, urgentemente». Los peores escenarios pasaron por su cabeza: ¿Algún accidente? ¿Hannah habría tenido complicaciones? Simplemente no sabía qué la estaría esperando cuando lograra dar con ellos.

Después de todo lo vivido, su mente se preparaba para cualquier golpe que la vida quisiera darle después de tanto tiempo.

—Señorita, señorita. —Logró detener a una joven sanadora que se encontraba cerca al mostrador. —Necesito saber dónde encontrar al paciente Longbottom. Soy su abuela.

La joven bruja le escuchó y asintiendo dejó los viales que sostenía para invocar un pergamino pronunciando el apellido que se le había dado.

—Están en el ala este, ya en su habitación. Siga el indicador que le daré y cuando llegue toque la puerta con su varita para hacerles saber que está afuera.

Augusta, con algo de impaciencia, observó a la joven hacer una garza con un pergamino y encantarlo para darle las indicaciones. El avecilla se elevó y comenzó a avanzar, seguida de Augusta.

Realmente no se detuvo a pensar a donde se dirigía, simplemente se aseguró de no perder de vista a su guía mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. Recordó que Frank y Alice estaban unas plantas arriba. Apenas esa semana habían ido a visitarles.

Fue consciente cuando la garza se detuvo frente a una puerta en el pasillo y cuando ella le hubiera dado alcance se deshiciera en el aire.

Sacó su varita del bolso y, sintiendo su mano temblar un poco, tocó la puerta con ella sintiendo el vibrar de la magia... _magia protectora_.

Al parecer, quien estuviera dentro de la habitación dio el permiso para entrar ya que la puerta se abrió sin hacer sonido alguno. Augusta entró esperando encontrar cualquier cosa menos la tranquilidad que ahí se sentía.

Con la mirada buscó a Neville o algún rostro conocido. Pudo observar a su ahora nieta Hannah tendida en la cama, al parecer dormitando.

—Abuela. Estás aquí.

La voz de su nieto le hizo ver al hombre que le daba la espalda en ese momento, y por un instante, como si un _deja vú_ llegara a su mente, vio reflejado en él a Ernest y a Frank: los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa, los mismos hoyuelos en las mejillas y la alegría en su más grande apogeo. Neville giró mostrándole lo que en sus brazos descansaba.

—No pude avisar antes, al parecer ya no quería esperar más. Lamento si te he preocupado.

Augusta en ese momento observó al pequeño bebé que dormía en brazos de su padre, arropado con todo el cariño que uno podía profesar a un hijo.

—Abuela. Quiero presentarte a tu bisnieto, Frank Longbottom II.

Sintió como Neville se acercaba a ella y le mostraba al niño que, si los genes no fallaban, se parecería a su padre y por ende a los Longbottom antes de él. Contuvo el aliento por un instante mientras sostenía al pequeño con sus brazos. La última vez que hizo eso, había sido el hombre frente a ella quien descansara en sus brazos. Cuántos años habían pasado.

Sonrió cerrando los ojos, sintiendo un par de lágrimas caer por ellos, pero esta vez no había que contenerlas, pues a comparación de las demás, estas lágrimas eran de felicidad.

::

—Abuela, ¿Por qué papá está con esa bruja? Ella no es mamá.

Augusta sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la misma mueca que hacía su nieto Neville ahora adornaba el rostro de su bisnieto. Un Longbottom de pies a cabeza. Sí señor, no había duda de ello.

—El no es tu papá, Frank. El mago en la fotografía es tu bisabuelo, mi esposo: Ernest Longbottom.

Observó la forma en que los ojos del niño se abrían más de la cuenta y volteaban a verla, ella simplemente asintió satisfecha.

—No te pareces, abuela. Ahí no estás arrugadita.

—¡Frank! No digas esas cosas, jovencito.

La voz de Hannah se escuchó al momento que salía de la cocina limpiando sus manos y mirando apenada a Augusta quien, con un movimiento de mano, restó importancia al asunto.

—El niño no ha dicho nada que no sea cierto, querida. La edad deja huellas en cada uno de nosotros, Frank.

«Y nos hace más blandos», dijo una voz en su cabeza.

—Lo que hubiera dado por tener la suerte de Frank a su edad contigo, abuela.

Fue ahora Neville quien entraba a la casa, levitando un par de bolsas y dejaba que fuera Hannah quien las levitara hasta la cocina.

—Mi deber era hacer de ti un hombre de bien, ahora es tu turno con tu hijo. Puedo darme el lujo de ser un poco indulgente con él.

Neville le sonrió de esa forma que le recordaba a su Ernest, tan tierno y dulce. No podía culpar a Hannah por enamorarse de esa sonrisa. Claro que no era algo que él debiera saber.

—Y lo hiciste bien, abuela. O eso me gusta creer. —Su risa inundó la estancia seguida por la de Frank.

—Creo que es buen momento para que ayude a tu esposa en la cocina, Neville.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, su nieto se lo impidió. Volvió a darle el álbum de fotos dejándolo sobre sus piernas cubiertas por la frazada y Frank regresó a su lado para ver más fotografías.

—Está bien abuela, disfruta de tu nieto que crece rápido. Deja que yo me encargue de todo lo demás.

Le observó alejarse y entrar en la cocina, sin ser consciente de que con esas palabras la había remontado a su niñez, siendo su padre el que dijera palabras similares a ellas. Augusta vio a su alrededor, sus recuerdos, las penas y alegrías, su familia.

 _Era el ciclo de su vida._

Una vida que con sus altibajos comenzaba la recta final. Sonrió y acarició el cabello de su nieto. Podía sentirse orgullosa de todo lo vivido. Tres generaciones pasaron por sus manos y esperaba que, ese ciclo que ella terminaría, lo vivieran muchos descendientes más.

::

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y ojalá haya sido de su agrado, aquí se cierra el circulo de vida de Augusta Longbottom._


End file.
